Jasiri's Farting Problem
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: So Jasiri was my favorite character in Lion Guard for a while, until Rani came along and took the spot right out from under her. I still ship Kion with Jasiri, but I felt it would be fun to make this story. Like Janja's Farting Problem, it takes place before the season three premiere. Enjoy!
1. A Gassy Female Hyena

Jasiri's Farting Problem

Chapter one: A Gassy Female Hyena

* * *

Jasiri was looking around with a playful look on her face, seeming to be searching for where Wema and Tunu. "Wema. Tunu. Where are you?" Jasiri continued walking around with Wema and Tunu watching as he butt was pointed at the hole they were hiding in. Just then, Jasiri felt her stomach growl with her butt shown as she suddenly cut a loud and bassy fifteen second fart, letting out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs and surrounding Wema and Tunu with the noxious fumes, making them cough and revealing to Jasiri where they were. (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Jasiri was shocked by what she just did, pulling Wema and Tunu out gently as they kept coughing. "I'm so sorry guys. I have no idea where that came from."

"It was really cool." Wema admitted, with a downside to it anyway. "Well, outside of being caught in it. Still, that could be useful against that Janja guy who tried to kill us one time."

Jasiri thought for a moment as she looked back and grunted, ripping a loud and bassy ten second fart that reeked of zebra and made her butt vibrate from the release (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). "Yeah. My butt could be our secret weapon. (Looks back at Wema and Tunu) Good thing Kion gives us rations every day, so I should be able to keep this up for whenever Janja or one of his allies attacks."

"Yeah!" Wema and Tunu stated in sync, paw-fiving as they thought about how cool this was gonna be. "This is gonna be so cool!"

Jasiri giggled a bit, releasing a five second fart with her butt shown as a butterfly flew right behind her, hitting it and killing it with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (pfffffffffft). Jasiri saw the butterfly and felt bad for killing it, but decided to just walk off with Wema and Tunu. "Of course, I'll have to find out how to control it first. Then we can use it as a weapon all we want. A butt cannon, if you will." Wema and Tunu laughed at Jasiri's joke with Jasiri feeling she could adapt to this just fine.


	2. The Hynea Resistance's Secret Weapon

Jasiri's Farting Problem

Chapter two: The Hynea Resistance's Secret Weapon

* * *

Jasiri was talking to Madoa about her gas issue while also explaining how they could use it to their advantage. "And I just started farting out of the blue, like how Janja did before he got his butt scorched by Scar." Jasiri cut a loud and bassy five second antelope fart, letting out a green cloud that went past Tunu and Wema (PHHHHHHHHHHT). Madoa covered her nose with Jasiri getting to the part where it would help them. "I think we can use this to defend ourselves from Janja's attacks. Assuming that my farts aren't the same as Janja's."

Madoa thought for a moment and felt that Jasiri had a point there. "That could work." Jasiri smiled and then grunted while ripping a loud and bassy thirty second rotten egg fart with her butt shown to be vibrating as she unleashed the yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Madoa was impressed by this with her also giving a little warning to Jasiri. "Just keep your gas out of my direction if you can."

"You got it." Jasiri assured her sister, and she ran out of the den to let loose, unleashing five massive farts of rotten eggs with her butt shown vibrating as she unleashed them with massive yellow clouds coming out (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) The last one was the biggest of them all, surrounding Jasiri's group's area with a rotten eggy yellow clouds with her butt shown to be vibrating violently from it as she sighed of relief and gave a smirk upon the release, not even noticing her clan's coughing and gagging from the gas bomb (**PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**).

Jasiri turned around with relief, only to see that all of her clan was knocked out. She chuckled a bit as she spoke up about her gas. "Sorry guys. Guess I'd better start controlling my gas now."


End file.
